The Pigpen
The Pigpen is a dramatic flash movie by MasterAardvark. It tells the dark tale of some very desperate pigs. Plot The movie starts with a pig sneaking into through a city. He finds a doorway that leads to a waiting room, where several other pigs are waiting. The pigs all have numbers, and are being called into the room one by one. Along with the numbers, the pigs are reassured that they are good, and that Death Hand, the company they're working with, is not responsible for any harm. The audience then sees the inside of the next room for the first time. It is dark, and seems to only contain a desk. At the desk is a pale, gaunt man. A pig gives him the flesh of another pig, and in return he gives the pig large coins. While the pigs in the waiting room wait, we see the rewarded pig cut his own back open and stuffs one in his back, which causes him to hallucinate. Back in the waiting room, the next pig is apparently too stoned to notice that it is his turn. He is therefore skipped, and an old mother carrying her baby walks in instead. The mother hands the baby over to the man, who silently kills it with a hammer. In return though, she receives a single coin, which she gleefully takes. Finally, the pig from the beginning of the movie enters the dark room. However, it seems he has nothing to give. Suddenly, however, the man grabs him and slices off a chunk of his flesh, in exchange for a coin. After a brief scream, the pig doesn't protest. Later, both the man and the pig return home. The pig lives in a small room, covered with graffiti and with sparse furnishings. The dominant feature is his refrigerator, where he keeps his coin. The man, conversely, has a luxurious room, complete with a phonograph. He prepares a fine meal out of all the pig flesh he collected that day and wine. As he sits down to eat, he unbuttons his shirt, revealing his obesity, which literally floods the room. An entire ham is eaten in one bite, which spreads throughout his gargantuan gut. Meanwhile, the original pig is hallucinating in his apartment. As soon as he regains his senses, he decides that he needs more coins. He goes outside, where two pigs are playing a game, and slashes one with a knife. The credits roll. Presentation Much like the story itself, the visuals and sounds of The Pigpen are distorted, grotesque, and disturbing. Backgrounds are often distorted, objects zoom in and out of focus, graphic imagery is used, and the art style is both grim and surreal. What little humor there is, such as the resemblance the pigs have to piggy banks, is very dark. The video has absolutely no voice acting, instead using a variety of sound effects and short tunes, including violin solos Interpretations The actual meaning of The Pigpen is never clearly stated, leaving interpretation to the Newgrounds public. The many hundreds of reviews for the movie show a variety of theories. Some reviewers took the story at face value, as a fictional tale of some pigs without self control. Others saw it either as an allegory for the public's addiction to drugs or their willingness to give sacrifices to the wealthy. One user, KingAza, suggested that it was an illustration for peoples' desperation for escape. A few reviewers suggested that MasterAardvark should seek medical attention after creating such a film. http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/reviews/524064 Reception The Pigpen was not extraordinarily popular, and as of May 2011 only has about 380,000 views. However, it was critically very well received. The movie won the Daily Feature and Weekly Users' Choice Awards. As of April 2011, the average review is 9.6/10. The movie was voted as the third best movie of January 2010, losing only to Beer Run! and Avatar - Hot Na'vi Sex . http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1144047 Tom Fulp blatantly said that The Pigpen would be nominated for the 2010 Tank Awards, even before the 2009 nominees had all been announced. Over a year later, it was formally announced as a nominee.http://www.newgrounds.com/awards2010.html On Pico Day, it was finally declared movie of the year. View it here Category:Dramatic Movies Category:Flash cartoons